102415 - Roles Reversed
12:44 -- angryGardener AG began messaging clownfishCurator CC at 00:44 -- 12:44 AG: WE WERE WRONG! 12:44 CC: what 12:44 AG: WE WERE WRONG ! 12:45 CC: you mean 12:45 AG: NYARLA IS AN ALIEN 12:45 AG: A L I E N 12:45 CC: oh 12:45 CC: wait what? 12:45 CC: did you find proof or something? 12:45 AG: HE IS E.T. 12:46 CC: ... 12:46 CC: you alright buddy? 12:46 AG: YES 12:47 AG: I JUST DRANK LIKE FIVE CUPS OF COFFEE, BUT I'M PERFECTLY FINE 12:47 CC: oh hell 12:47 AG: HE IS A FUCKING ALIEN 12:48 AG: OR JUST REALLY GOOD AT RPING 12:48 AG: WAIT SHIT 12:48 CC: hmm 12:48 -- angryGardener AG sends file threshprince.jpg -- 12:49 AG: TROLL WILL SMITH BITCHES!!! 12:49 CC: ... 12:49 CC: what in the fresh hell is this 12:49 CC: mike 12:49 AG: WHAT? 12:49 CC: did you get hyped up on coffee and photoshop this 12:50 AG: WHAT, NO, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU THINK THAT? 12:50 CC: either that or nyarla did, coffee or not 12:50 CC: listen, i'd love to believe this is proof of aliens 12:51 CC: and it's honestly taking everything i've got not to say that i knew it 12:51 -- angryGardener AG sends file herimperiouscondescension.png -- 12:51 CC: but this is the simplest answer, right? 12:51 AG: THAT IS THEIR EMPRESS 12:51 CC: what's this one 12:51 CC: ... 12:51 CC: is that lady gaga 12:52 AG: I AM NOT CRAZY KENDRA! 12:52 AG: I MEAN kYLE 12:52 CC: alright, uh 12:52 AG: THAT IS NOT LADY GAGA!! 12:52 CC: listen, i appreciate you bringing this to me, i'll definitely look it over and include it in my diagrams 12:53 CC: so right now, as your friend, i'm gonna say 12:53 CC: go to bed 12:53 AG: NO 12:53 AG: TOO MUCH WORK TO DO 12:53 AG: SO MUCH TO UNCOVER 12:53 CC: uh 12:54 AG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, UH!? 12:54 CC: nothing, this is just 12:54 AG: I AM NOT CRAZY 12:54 CC: oh i know 12:54 CC: do you, uh 12:55 CC: want me to send you some example diagrams? 12:55 CC: i mean you're getting into this stuff now 12:55 AG: YES 12:55 CC: this is kind of really fucking exciting 12:55 CC: alright, uh 12:55 AG: SHOW ME ALL OF THE DIAGRAMS 12:55 CC: i'll see if i can draw one up on my computer real quick 12:56 CC: hey now, baby steps buddy 12:56 CC: give me a minute 12:56 -- angryGardener AG sending hugeshittydiagram.jpg -- 12:56 AG: YOU WERE TAKING TOO LONG 12:57 CC: oh 12:58 CC: oh jesus 12:58 CC: well, it's 12:58 CC: a pretty good start! 12:58 CC: try using text boxes next time though, just a tip 12:58 CC: handwriting goes to shit when people get excited 12:58 CC: or when they're working fast 12:59 AG: I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUK I WANT 12:59 CC: i usually print out text and tape it to the paper oh uh you can do that too sure thing 12:59 AG: DONT TELL ME WAT TO DO 01:00 AG: WHAT DDO YOU HAEV SO FAR ON THE ALIEN/ 01:00 CC: right, well, uh 01:00 AG: TELL ME 01:00 CC: what i've gathered so far is that these guys might want the earth destroyed for some reason 01:01 CC: and their scenario is reflecting that 01:01 AG: NO 01:01 CC: hmm 01:01 AG: NARLAYA SEEMS TOO CHIILL FOR THAT SHIT 01:01 CC: well, there's a few possibilities behind that 01:02 CC: could be he's given up caring about life on earth or something 01:02 AG: WE GET PLANETS 01:02 AG: I THE GAME WE GET PLANETS 01:02 AG: OF OUR OWN 01:03 CC: ... 01:03 AG: ALL TWENTY OF US 01:03 CC: planets 01:03 CC: twenty planets 01:03 AG: YE PLANETS 01:03 AG: ENTIRE FUCJKI PLAVETS 01:03 CC: all reasonably close to each other i'm guessing? 01:03 CC: and not colliding or interfering with orbits? 01:03 AG: ID ONT FUCINU KNWOB 01:04 AG: I NED MOR COFFEE 01:05 AG: TEH WORL S GOIND TO END 01:05 CC: alright, i've got an idea 01:05 AG: TLELL ME 01:06 CC: alright, mike 01:06 CC: you're going to get more coffee, now 01:06 CC: that's an order 01:06 AG: IM WAT AHED OF U 01:06 CC: what? 01:07 CC: no, uh 01:07 CC: i mean 01:07 CC: i'm telling you to do that 01:07 AG: I AM DRNKING COFE WHIL TYPING TIS 01:08 AG: NOW TELLE ME WUT U WRE GOIN T SAY 01:08 CC: well, uh 01:08 CC: since you're already doing that 01:09 CC: i'm going to tell you to definitely not go to bed 01:09 AG: K 01:10 CC: no, that, uh, that was a typo 01:10 CC: i meant definitely go to bed 01:10 AG: RN/ 01:10 CC: yeah, right now 01:10 CC: and stay there, don't get up to work on this 01:10 CC: sleep makes you sharper than coffee, you'll make higher quality diagrams tomorrow 01:11 AG: Y R U AN ALIEN? 01:11 AG: UR GOIN TO PRB ME 01:11 AG: TRUST NO ONE 01:11 CC: jesus christ 01:12 AG: I ND M COF 01:12 CC: try again 01:12 CC: wait no, that's 01:12 CC: mike don't get more coffee 01:13 AG: I DNT NED TO LISE N TO U 01:13 AG: UR JUS A ALEN 01:13 CC: damn, you, uh, figured it out, yeah 01:13 CC: i hope he doesn't stop drinking coffee and go to bed 01:14 AG: KOPLL0MJKOKUOYKOPKU0I0IPK-0J-9086 01:15 CC: yeah, uh, you've figured out my, uh, alien code 01:16 CC: that's, uh, oh no 01:18 CC: wait, you 01:18 CC: you fell asleep on your keyboard didn't you 01:19 CC: alright, that works too 01:19 CC: goodnight mike, keep up the good work 01:19 -- clownfishCurator CC stopped messaging angryGardener AG at 01:19 -- Category:Mike Category:Kyle